Backwards
by d0ntbleenk
Summary: Left to fend for herself, Faye Salvatore is taken in by the Mikaelsons and, with the help of Kol and her occasional dreams, puts the missing pieces of her life back together. Kol/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Backwards  
><strong>Author:<strong> d0ntbleenk  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Vampire Diaries, AU  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Kol Mikaelson/Faye Salvatore  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

_*Note - Faye Salvatore is the younger sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She died at approximately age 16. This chapter takes place in the mid-1800's_.

**Chapter One**

She had been wandering for hours, or had it been days? Every moment, every second seemed to blur together the further she got into the forest. The trees cast long, eerie shadows over the ground, the crisp leaves beneath her feet crunching at every shift of her weight. She knew that her father had warned her countless times about braving the forest at such an hour, but she didn't know where else to go. All she remembered was that she'd woken up in a vast, long abandoned mansion, completely alone and in a state of shock.

Faye had never known what it was about the forest her father didn't want her to know about. It had always been an unspoken rule since his initial scolding when she had been very young, but they'd always intrigued her. She'd never been much for obedience, especially not in recent years and, even now, her father was nowhere to be found.

Maybe she'd had the tiniest suspicion that he was out there, carrying out whatever secret business he'd never wanted her to know about, and that's what had led her there in the first place. All she wanted was answers: where had everyone gone; why was her throat burning so much; and what the hell happened to her? There was a big, gaping hole in her memories, a black abyss of nothingness that she could hardly explain herself.

If anything irked her more than anything, it was being kept in the dark. If being the only girl in the family since her mother had died had guaranteed her anything, it was ignorance.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move in the shadows of the trees. She might've missed it completely if her senses hadn't been heightened considerably since she'd woken up, but since she had her entire body tensed. Faye turned her head in the direction of the movement, squinting slightly and picking up her dress as she moved slowly towards it. She may not have been much informed – at least not by her father, or even her brothers – but she wasn't weak. She refused to be.

"Who's there?" She called, her voice hoarse from both lack of use and the insatiable burning that remained. Of course, no one responded. "I know someone's out there. Show yourself, or I'll –"

"You'll what?"

The voice appeared out of nowhere, just as the body that was suddenly hovering just behind her did. The voice was steady and smooth, with a slight undertone of amusement that fed the heat in her cheeks. Faye turned to face the stranger, taking in his features. One thing in his appearance stood out to her above all else, and she furrowed her brows in instant recognition. "You're a Mikaelson." It wasn't a question. She gestured to his ornately designed ring, the crest one she'd been exposed to countless times before at various engagements.

He followed her gaze and chuckled, hardly surprised at how quickly she'd made the connection. "And you're a Salvatore." He paused, studying her closely for a moment. "You look terrible."

"Are all of you this charming?" Faye said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She only knew of three of the Mikaelsons – Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah – and only had met Rebekah, but their very first meeting hadn't gone quite as smoothly as this one was.

But then again, it didn't seem as though things could get much worse. The young man smiled.

"Don't take it personally. It isn't your fault, surely," he replied simply, cryptically. Faye pressed her lips together, the burning in her throat reminding her that she was on a tight schedule, and not in the mood for the confusion he was so easily causing her. She started to walk away; he rose a brow. "And where exactly do you suppose you're off to at this time of night?" It was a simple question, raised clearly out of curiosity.

She laughed without humor, hardly believing he hadn't gotten the hint. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well, you won't make it far in your condition, wherever you're headed." His tone was matter-of-fact. So much so, she couldn't help but stop walking, letting his words sink in. She furrowed her brows once more, turning to face him again in half irritation and half confusion. He stood a short way off, watching Faye carefully.

"And what, pray tell, is my _condition_?" The way he'd described it made it sound like she had been afflicted by some terrible disease.

"You're dead, Faye." He gazed back at her steadily, taking a few steps toward her. She held up her hands in front of her, shaking her head. He stopped moving then, trying to read her face, but it was a mess of emotions.

"_Dead_?" She had to fight of the urge to laugh out of a mix of shock and nerves. How could she have died and not remembered it? How could she have died and still be _standing_ there now? All there was in her head were the same memories – her father's warning from when she was a child, her brothers visiting her bedside, a doctor from town coming to see her… No. No, she wasn't dead. Couldn't be. "It's not possible," she breathed. Her eyebrows pulled together as her eyes found him again. "And even if it were, how would you even know –"

"Because," he began, moving forward until he was hovering a few inches in front of her. She didn't cringe away, holding her ground firmly and keeping her gaze on him. The stranger's grin widened further, until she could just make out his pointed fangs gleaming menacingly in the moonlight. "I'm dead, too." And before she could respond, he plunged his teeth into her neck…

Almost immediately, she sprung up from the pillows on her bed, shaking and dripping in a cold sweat. She drew in a sharp breath, her fingers going to her neck subconsciously, forgetting that it had all been a dream, just a dream. Faye moved her fingers to her hair, brushing the dark, brunette locks back and out of her face as she looked around. The room was only vaguely familiar to her, but she didn't have much time to figure out why when she heard talking on the other side of the wall.

"Where is she?" She heard someone say. The voice was as distorted and muffled as the next.

"She's _asleep_, Damon. I thought I told you we'd fetch you when she woke. Besides, after what happened, I doubt she'll even speak to you –"

"She's my sister, Rebekah," shot the first voice in a gruff tone. "Get out of the way."

Faye pushed the blankets off of herself and quickly got out of bed, recognizing the names, the voices as they grew nearer. She padded over to the door, just as it was thrown open and the two owners of the voices came barging in. Damon had somehow gotten past Rebekah, who stood out in the hallway, looking particularly irritated. But when they saw Faye their expressions changed.

Rebekah pushed her way past Damon, lips pursed and a look that said 'I told you so' on her face as she shot him a pointed look. "See? I told you she was fine."

"Well, I wouldn't say that considering I just had a really… weird nightmare," Faye explained, a thoughtful look crossing her facial features as she let her eyes move between the two of them. "I don't know how to explain it… I was attacked and it just felt so… _real_."

Damon glanced at Rebekah, but the blonde merely sighed, looking concerned. "Faye –"

"I'm not losing my mind. I was walking through the woods by our house, and then I saw – no, I met someone. I saw –" Her eyes had lifted for only a moment when they found a new arrival in the doorway, a rather attractive young man with light brown hair and dark, mischievous eyes that she recognized in an instant. "I saw you." The words came out before she could stop them, brows furrowing. "You're the one who attacked me."

The others followed Faye's gaze at that moment, but the stranger in the doorway's eyes remained fixed on hers. Rebekah moved towards Faye, shaking her head.

"I think you may be mistaken," she told her. "Faye, this is my brother, Kol."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Backwards  
><strong>Author:<strong> d0ntbleenk  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Vampire Diaries, AU  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Kol Mikaelson/Faye Salvatore  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

_*Note - Faye Salvatore is the younger sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She died at approximately age 16. This chapter takes place in the mid-1800's_.

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

In the farthest recesses of the Mikaelson manor there were long forgotten rooms, neglected even by the family that had inhabited the home for decades. Such a level of neglect had turned out to work in Faye's favor, for in her attempt at avoiding her gracious hosts she had stumbled across one of the afforementioned rooms.

She was curled up in a lush, dusty armchair by the window, watching a pair of bright blue birds dancing around the branches of a tree outside and reveling in her momentary solitude.

"You certainly know how to make it difficult for others to find you."

Faye blinked, shaken from her reverie, before straightening up and looking towards the door in surprise. But the second she saw him standing there across the room, her surprise turned into a deep annoyance. "That's the point of _hiding_." She told him pointedly, shrugging nonchalantly. "Besides, I've had a lot of practice."

Kol chuckled, the sound sending a chill across her skin as she remembered her dream from the night before – or had it been real? "Well it's rather annoying when you're needed, but nowhere to be found."

She rolled her eyes, standing up and sighing. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk."

"_I_ do." He shot back. Kol stepped further into the room; she shot him a warning look. "You don't honestly believe that dream you had really happened, do you?"

"I know what I saw and what I felt, Kol." Faye told him firmly, turning back to him. "You bit me, and I swear I could feel your teeth sinking into my neck when I woke up like it had only just happened. Why would I be making this up?"

"Oh, I don't know, to make me look like the bad guy?"

"Unbelievable." She forced a laugh, shaking her head incredulously. "Trust me, you don't need my help with looking like the bad guy. You do that just fine on your own."

"I didn't do anything –"

"Stop lying to me!" Faye was shaking with anger by this point, her voice raising an octave in frustration. Before she could think twice about it Kol was being slammed into the wall, her hands at his shoulders and her eyes narrowed threateningly. But instead of being intimidated by her temper, Kol merely smirked, clearly amused by this show of emotion. He'd gotten under her skin.

With an irritated groan she released him, turning away and running her fingers through her hair as she began to pace. Kol watched her for a long moment, unsure of how he felt towards her. It was amusing to see her so torn up about this, but it also made him almost feel sorry for her as he could see just how crazy the idea of no one believing what she'd seen was making her. It very well could have been the latter that prompted him to say the words that finally emerged from his lips next, "Okay, you're right."

It took her a moment to register that he was talking again, but once the words had sunk in, Faye stopped moving, her eyes fixed on him. "About…?"

"Everything," he replied simply, sliding his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "I did bite you, but it was weeks ago and not for the reasons you think." Kol paused, studying her face for a reaction, but her expression was unreadable. "I knew that once I told you what you were it'd be near impossible to get you to feed. It was the only way I could –"

"Wait – _feed_?"

Kol moved toward her, brows furrowing slightly. "You were in transition when I met you, Faye. You needed human blood in order to complete it, or things would've gone bad fast."

Her eyes were wide. She backed away from him, looking horrified. "You… you gave me _human_ blood?" She tried to wrack her brain for more information, searching her memory of that night for some explanation for what he was telling her now, but there seemed to be pieces missing there, too.

"Faye –"

"I can't believe you did that. How dare you –"

"You would have died!"

"It wasn't your place to decide my fate!" Faye managed to get out, though her words were hesitant, her brows furrowing as she let his words sink in.

"I saved your life!" Kol shot back sharply, his eyes full of the frustration she had felt only a few minutes before. He shook his head. "You're alive, Faye. Why can't you just be grateful for that?"

But she wasn't alive. Not really. He'd said it himself – she was _dead_, but somehow she was still hanging around like nothing had happened. And then it dawned on her. The 'transformation', her 'condition', the burning in her throat, the blood, the dream…

She closed her eyes, trying to shut it out, but it was useless. "Because," she replied. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, well you're a vampire now," he told her. "So that happens quite a lot, but it's something you'll have to get used to." He turned to leave, but before he could get far the words came out.

"I never asked for you to save me." Her voice was low, forgetting that his senses, especially his ability to hear, were heightened as well.

Kol stopped on the threshold of the room, crowding the doorway as her words hit him, but didn't turn around as he told her, coldly, "You'd better be careful, then, because it won't happen again." And with that he walked off down the hall, disappearing from sight and leaving Faye alone once more.

She bit her lower lip, tilting her head back and groaning softly, unable to understand how she could go from not wanting him around to wishing he'd come back in such a short amount of time.

But, then again, the saying 'you don't know what you have until it's gone' had to come from somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Backwards  
><strong>Author:<strong> d0ntbleenk  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Vampire Diaries, AU  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Kol Mikaelson/Faye Salvatore  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Chapter Three**

Faye pushed open the door to the Salvatore manor, emitting a loud creaking sound that resonated in the atmosphere around her and echoed down the long, dark hallway beyond. She stepped inside, unsure of what she would find there. Since she'd been taken in by the Mikaelsons to adjust to her condition (_vampirism!_), and even though they only lived just beyond the trees, she hadn't set foot in the place once. Faye couldn't help but liken it to a haunted mansion at first sight, but as she moved further into the building it felt more and more like home.

Eventually, she eased up and, figuring there wasn't anyone lurking in the shadows, waiting to attack, began lighting the torches on the walls and headed into the library, where every surface was covered in a thick dust, as though nothing had been touched in ages. This struck her as a bit odd, considering she was sure her brothers had at least returned since her unfortunate demise and resurrection… Hadn't they?

She'd seen Damon herself, so where was he now?

After taking a moment to get her bearings back in the library, Faye moved carefully up the staircase, trailing her fingers along the railing as she climbed. The floor quietly creaked at the shifting of her weight when she reached the landing, just as her eyes caught sight of the first door on the right - it had been left ajar. Intrigued, Faye pushed open the door all the way, peering in around the door frame to make sure the coast was clear before entering. A small smirk graced her lips as she looked around, instantly recognizing the set up.

It was Stefan's room. She remembered it vividly from all of the times she and Damon had snuck in and messed with his things when they were children, plucking his last nerve until he could take no more. Just the thought made one thing in particular come to mind.

Faye went over to the bookshelf, carefully scanning the spines of the books within until she located a particularly ancient looking tome and pulled it from its place in the second row. She opened up the book, finding another, smaller journal hidden inside a secret compartment.

Well, it had never really been a secret, not to her at least. Stefan had always thought he was capable of outsmarting her, but Faye was a lot cleverer than anyone gave her credit for.

Just as she was opening Stefan's journal to the most recent page, someone's voice met her ears. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Faye's eyes lifted, only to find her oldest brother Damon leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He had a grim look on his face.

"And why not?" Faye demanded, half-turning to face him.

"Let's just say… Stefan really doesn't like to sugar coat things when he's off writing memoirs in his precious alone time," explained Damon, his tone mocking as he pushed off the wall and moved towards her. "It's not exactly what I'd call 'suitable for little sisters'." Before she knew it he was right in front of her, and the journal was suddenly out of her hands.

She let out a cry of protest as he moved away from his sister. "Hey! Age hardly counts anymore, considering what you've done to me -"

"Who told you?" Damon inquired, raising a brow.

"You just did," Faye replied, folding her arms across her chest and shrugging. "Lucky guess."

"Faye…"

"I want to know why. Why did you do it? What gave you the _right _-"

"You were dying, Faye. Knocking on death's door, it seemed, from the way you hardly responded to us near the end." Damon averted his eyes, shaking his head. "I had no other choice."

"And Stefan? Did he know about this?"

"Yeah, he was there. It was a tough call, but he knew as well as I did that we couldn't just leave you behind. You were so young, you deserved better." His eyes were soft at the memory, almost mournful, a look he rarely let anyone see. But this was his sister, someone he'd done everything with and told everything to.

Faye could only stare at him, not sure whether to be grateful or furious for what he had done. "Where's Stefan now? I want to talk to him."

Damon watched her steadily, before sighing, "He's gone, Faye. He fled."

"And Dad?" She inquired further, rubbing her neck absently and shutting her eyes. But that only made his response that much worse in her mind.

"He's… he's dead. But I can explain -"

Faye held up her hand to stop him. "Don't." Her tone was firm, her eyes narrowed at him to fight back the tears she feared would spill. Unlike him, she hardly ever let down her guard, especially with her brothers. She couldn't let them see her at her weakest, exploit the momentary chink in her armor.

"Faye -" he tried to protest, but she was shaking her head.

"I can't do this." She turned and quickly retreated from the room, forgetting about the journal, her missing brother, the cause of her death. All she wanted was to put as much space between her and Damon as possible.

Faye stormed out through the front door of the house and across the vast front lawn, hardly caring where she was headed, allowing her feet to carry her wherever they wanted to until she reached the edge of the tree line. It was only there that she stopped, hesitating, remembering. The woods weren't a place she wanted to be now, either.

So instead of continuing forward, Faye turned right and walked along the edge of the forest, ignoring the fact that her dress was dragging the ground and getting dirty along the way. It had been borrowed from Rebekah, but she didn't care about the possibility of stains. Her change of course had led her right to the graveyard that was only a few minutes from the land which her father had owned, her feet moving carefully through the rows of crumbling tombstones as her eyes jumped from one epitaph to the next, searching.

And then there he was, his name shining in the afternoon light.

Giuseppe Salvatore.

Faye allowed her knees to give out upon arrival, dropping down to the ground in front of the stone and feeling numb. The numbness in her body gave way to the tears that suddenly erupted from her eyes, staining her bright cheeks. She tried to be strong, but the idea that he was gone, that it had taken her so long to find out, was all but devastating.

"I'm so sorry, father," she said, her voice thick with despair. "I never wanted this. Any of it." She swallowed hard, pressing her lips together to refrain from making a scene and sobbing too loudly as she gave one last, desperate look at her father's grave, before pushing herself to her feet and wiping her face with her hand in the most unladylike fashion. She turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks when she saw him standing there, watching.

"You look like hell."

Faye's brows promptly furrowed, eyes, blood-shot and puffy, narrowing. "You know, for someone who decided he wanted nothing more to do with me, you certainly seem to get a kick out of following me everywhere." She snapped, stalking off the way she'd come.

Kol watched her go in silence for a moment. "It gets easier, you know. Letting them go." She hadn't gotten very far when his words reached her and she stopped, tentatively looking back.

But by the time she was opening her mouth to respond, he was gone again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Backwards  
><strong>Author:<strong> d0ntbleenk  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Vampire Diaries, AU  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Kol Mikaelson/Faye Salvatore  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Chapter Four**

"Hold still, or this will never get done."

Faye nearly gasped as Rebekah tightened the bodice of her dress once more, shooting an annoyed look towards the ceiling as she rolled her eyes. "Haven't I told you a dozen times before that this is a terrible idea?"

Rebekah quirked a brow, eyes focused on the laces at the back of Faye's dress. "And haven't I explained to you that Nik will _never _forgive you if you miss his party?"

"What's the point of having a birthday celebration when you live forever?" Faye mused, brows furrowing slightly in thought. "You're not getting any older." Rebekah chuckled.

"Well, even if you're so lucky as to live for an eternity," she explained, shrugging, "everyone wants to be celebrated every now and then, and Nik's certainly no exception. So you're going to be there" - she tugged at the laces again, almost threateningly, earning a warning glare from her brunette counterpart and only flashing a smug smile in return - "whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Faye grumbled resignedly, pressing her palm against her abdomen and trying to focus on breathing. Why she had allowed Rebekah to choose her dress for the evening she didn't know.

Her eyes wandered as Rebekah was finishing up, falling on the open doorway just as Kol was walking by, too busy with his tie to notice that she was watching him. Almost as though by impulse, Faye promptly followed after him. "I'll be right back!" She called in response to Rebekah's protests, before hurrying out into the hallway. He had disappeared from sight, but she knew he couldn't possibly have gotten very far.

A few doors down was his bedroom, so she tried there first, pushing the door open very slowly, quietly. Her footsteps were light, as though she didn't want to be heard, but it was a bit difficult to be sneaky with the extravagant dress that Rebekah had picked out for her catching the light with every step and turn.

"You could have knocked, you know. The door's there for a reason."

Faye's eyes swiftly shifted to the source of the voice on her left, where Kol was standing across the room in front of his mirror. "You say that as though you would've allowed me to enter if you'd known it was me."

He studied her for a long moment, his neutral expression unwavering as he turned to face her. "I suppose you're right." Kol slid his hands into his pockets. "What is it you wanted?"

"To thank you," she said simply, the words thick on her tongue. She wasn't used to thanking anyone, at least not recently, not since she'd torn herself away from her father's watchful gaze years ago. "For… being there the other day."

"Well, that's certainly a surprise, considering you never seem to be able to stand the idea of anyone helping you with anything, ever," Kol said, raising a brow.

Faye bit her lower lip, looking away. She couldn't possibly deny what he'd said, because she knew it was very much true. Perhaps it was her overwhelming amount of pride, but she liked to do things for herself, to be able to prove to everyone - as well as to herself - that she wasn't weak and dependent on a man. But something about him made her want to see things a little differently, made her sort of crave the comfort and support of another person.

And she didn't know why.

Kol gazed at her for a few seconds, the look in his eyes much softer than usual. But it only lasted for that moment, before he finally broke the silence that had fell over the room. He started to move past her to his wardrobe, where his jacket was hanging on a hook. "Well, if that's all -"

"No," she replied, stepping into his path. "It's not." She paused, her light eyes searching his dark ones. "Why _were _you there at the graveyard the other day? You could have just slipped away unnoticed but you didn't."

"I didn't," he echoed. "What's your point?"

"The point is, Kol, I practically spat in your face the day before, and then you were nothing but sympathetic. Can you really blame me if I think that's a bit odd?"

Kol clenched his teeth, moving past her and not meeting her eyes. "Just leave it, Faye -"

"No!" She shot back, spinning round as he passed her. "I want to know why -"

"Because I can't get you out of my head, okay?" He shouted back, matching her octave, not caring who could hear. Even if they were whispering, the entire house would've been able to hear it anyway. "I screwed up, Faye. When you shut me out… I couldn't help but think about how right you were about me. I didn't have the right." Kol's brows furrowed, shaking his head. "Now it's all I can think about. No matter where I am or who I'm with it's always going to be about _you_."

Faye couldn't do anything but stand there and stare. Her mouth was slightly open, fingers hovering over it in shock. She hadn't expected this, didn't know what to say. And what was she supposed to say? She couldn't get him out of her head either? That she felt the same way? No. She couldn't give him the satisfaction. Her damn pride wouldn't let her, even though her heart wanted nothing more than that.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he said, half to himself. But the words had not escaped her. She hated that this was always a person's first line of defense - trying to take back what they'd said. But they were already burned to her brain, running through her mind over and over.

She couldn't just stand there all night, and though she couldn't give him the satisfaction and permanence of words, she had to do something to let him know that what he'd said hadn't been a total mistake.

Faye stepped forward and, grasping the collar of his shirt, pulled him into a rough kiss. It wasn't entirely surprising that this was the first thing that had come to mind, considering he wasn't terrible looking and she'd wanted nothing more than to kiss him since that day in the forest that separated their properties (well, before the attack, anyway).

When she pulled away finally, she found a smirk on his lips. "Now if you're going to kiss me like that, you'd ought to take me out somewhere nice first."

She rolled her eyes, giving him a harsh look. "Asshole." Faye tried to turn and leave, but he caught her with an arm around her waist, pulling her back towards him.

"Who said you were allowed to leave?" Kol inquired in a low voice, his hand cupping her cheek and gaze steady before he leaned down and kissed her again. Faye didn't protest, instead deepening the kiss and smiling slightly against his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Backwards  
><strong>Author:<strong> d0ntbleenk  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Vampire Diaries, AU  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Kol Mikaelson/Faye Salvatore  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Chapter Five**

As they walked into the vast, and surprisingly crowded, ballroom, Rebekah retrieved two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, turning to Faye casually. "So how did your little rendezvous with my brother go?"

Faye rolled her eyes, taking one of the glasses from the blonde. "I haven't any idea what you're talking about," she replied simply, taking a sip of the bubbly drink. Faye merely shrugged a shoulder. "Besides, if I did, you'd certainly have to be a bit more specific than that."

"Don't play dumb, Faye," Rebekah warned, smirking softly. "Even without my heightened senses, walls are fairly thin in this house. And you and Kol -"

"There is _nothing _going on between me and Kol." Faye quickly countered, laughing incredulously, nervously as they made their way through the throng of people, her eyes moving from one unfamiliar face to the next. Across the room she spotted him, looking very handsome in his suit and remembered how it much better it had looked on the floor of his bedroom. As if on cue, his eyes found her, and she bit her lip, looking away.

Rebekah was giving her most guilt-inducing look. "You two have been exchanging glances all night. It's very _sweet_." She said the last word as though it made her sick, her expression emphasizing her point as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Faye, you could do _so _much better."

"I think you're reading into this too much, Bekah -"

"If anyone in this family is especially exceptional at reading people, it's me. I've been through enough to know the certain tells of body language and word choice." Rebekah glanced in the direction of Kol, pressing her lips together. "And I've lived with that one long enough to know that he's nothing but trouble. You need to stay away from him -"

"And you need to stop acting like my mother."

Rebekah was only mildly put off, frowning slightly. "I'm only looking out for you, Faye. Like a best friend should."

"Well I can take care of myself, thanks," she replied, before turning and walking off across the ballroom in search of some less judgmental company. Sure, she loved Rebekah, but sometimes she could be a real pain to deal with. She always thought that what she said was law, which was partly why they often butted heads.

She was so blinded by frustration that she hardly noticed when she all but shoved the birthday boy out of her way. Klaus's brows furrowed, almost angry until he realized who it had been. He quickly managed to block her path, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey. What's the matter, love?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, I swear. I just have to get out of here -" She shook her head, trying to get past him but his grip was firm.

"And miss all of this? Absolutely not." Klaus told her, pausing for a moment to survey her current state. She seemed fairly stable - as she always did - though particularly annoyed by something. Slowly, he removed his hands. "Right. Well, since I'm sure you won't want to talk about whatever it is that's upset you, at least dance with me -"

Faye's eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh, no, _no_…" she tried to protest, but Klaus was persistent. He took her hand and spun her around, exhibiting all the glory of her dress in one twirl. She couldn't help but laugh once he pulled her close, guiding her through the dance, though the movements weren't as forced now. "You are the absolute worst, you know that?"

Klaus chuckled, "It runs in the family."

She smiled softly, mentally agreeing with him, as she'd witnessed this phenomenon first hand on several occasions. Faye allowed him to dance with her for a few long minutes, before her attention moved elsewhere once more.

His gaze was incredibly difficult to ignore, even as she allowed herself to be led blindly across the dancefloor with his brother. But despite what she had told Rebekah - and what she refused to tell Klaus - she couldn't deny that the current look in his eyes was intoxicating. She was entranced, almost as though she were being compelled from a distance.

"Faye -"

"Can we pick this up again later? I have something I need to do." Faye gave Klaus an apologetic look, but he released her and she made her way through the people.

Somehow, in that short time frame, Kol had managed to disappear. She moved towards the doorway he had been lingering in just moments before, stepping out into the dimly lit hallway and looking around. Once she was a considerable distance from the party, she felt a presence hovering behind her, and then lips pressing softly against the crook of her neck. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here to play games with you, Kol," Faye told him firmly, her voice low as she turned to face him.

"Well you certainly took the bait," he smirked, stepping towards her and slipping his arm slowly around her waist. "Admit it, Faye. You can't resist the charm."

She sighed, biting her lip at his touch. "We have to stop this."

"Funny, I didn't hear you complaining earlier."

Her eyes narrowed at him slightly, unamused by his reference to what had happened in his room before the party. "I don't understand why I keep…" her words trailed off as his lips found her neck again, making her skin feverish with a desire she had been trying to suppress.

But it was hard to fight it when they were like this.

In seconds his mouth found hers, the kiss heated and passionate as she pressed her body against his as close as it could get. He pushed her through the nearest door, entering what resembled one of the many guest rooms in the house, but neither of them were really paying attention. Faye shoved his jacket off his shoulders, breaking the kiss for only a split second for him to spin her around and tear off the unbearably tight bodice that adorned her extravagant dress, discarding it somewhere on the floor with the worries that had been plaguing her just minutes before. That was certainly one positive aspect of keeping him around - the potential for a little temporary distraction.

They tore at one another's clothing until they left little to nothing to the imagination, finding their way over to the bed in the blink of an eye. Faye pushed him down ahead of her, smirking as she climbed on top of him and met his lips with hers once more, but her moment of superiority didn't last very long, as he promptly overpowered her, making her moan aloud as he pushed his hips into hers. She dragged her nails down his back so deep it might've been painful to a human, but he could take it. In fact, he probably enjoyed it. But despite his reaction - or lack thereof - Faye continued to hold on tight, allowing herself to succumb to his dominance just this once. That was all this was - a one time thing. What happened before didn't count, or at least that was what she kept trying to tell herself. But the more he kissed her neck, his teeth grazing her flesh in what was both a lethal and seductive manner, and the more time she spent around him, the more she realized she would always want more.


End file.
